


R.A.B

by deviantsadvocate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black Lives, Young Regulus Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantsadvocate/pseuds/deviantsadvocate
Summary: Everyone knows the older of the two Black brothers. The infamous Sirius black; Gryffindor, bad-boy, wrongfully convicted of murder.But what of his younger brother Regulus? What made the so-called 'perfect' Black sacrifice everything?This is Regulus' story.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	R.A.B

Thank Merlin he brought parchment with him. 

Did he regret anything? Yes. Many things. There was a list.

Did he regret doing this? No. 

A small part of him wished he'd told someone he was coming. Not because he wanted to be saved, but maybe someone would tell them that he helped. He was on their side. 

Another one to add to the list. 

He was out of time. 

Merlin, why did it have to hurt so much?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! I gift you angst. 
> 
> During the first lockdown I got really bored and started writing a bunch of scripts. With the whole Harry Potter TikTok boom over the summer I began writing a fan-film based on Regulus. But I don't have the money/film-making skills to make it and so I decided to turn it into fanfic. Why not? Regulus does not get enough attention in the books and films. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! The first full chapter will be up in the next couple of days... I'm sorry for the amount of angst in advance.


End file.
